A Note
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Saat surat ini telah sampai mungkin aku telah tidak ada, tapi ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu meski tempat dan waktu memisahkan kita. Maka dari itu jangan menangis ya, Lovi sayang. Apa? Kau tidak menangis? Oh iya, kamu 'kan anak kuat! —SpaMano.


**.A** **N**ote**.**

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekaz. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Warning: BL. SpaMano. DLDR. Untuk #BiweeklyPrompt5: _Saat Surat Ini Telah Sampai Mungkin Aku Telah…_

* * *

[Kepada Lovino Vargas tersayang.

Dari Antoniomu tercinta.

Selamat pagi, Tomatku sayang. Kutebak pasti kau baru bangun jam sepuluh lebih, _no_? Tidak apa-apa kok, kamu 'kan sudah kerja keras mengurus mafia-mafiamu itu, belum lagi membantuku merawat kebun tomat dan membuat mawar palsu untuk menutupi hutangku. Ahh, kadang-kadang aku suka berpikir mengapa Tuhan baik sekali mau memberikanmu padaku. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih, Lovi. Aku mencintaimu. Tolong jangan tampar aku, _si_?

Saat surat ini telah sampai mungkin aku telah tidak ada. Maaf ya Lovi, aku meninggalkanmu sendiri begitu. Bukan maksudku demikian, tapi apa daya takdir berkata lain. Sebetulnya aku masih ingin berada di sampingmu, memelukmu, makan tomat denganmu, bahkan _siesta _denganmu. Tapi sayang waktu kita telah habis.

Lovi, tolong jangan menangisi kepergianku. Aku tahu ini berat. Aku sudah tahu momen ini akan datang suatu saat. Tapi tetap saja ... rasanya berat. Mataku saja berkaca-kaca saat menulis ini, apalagi kau yang baca ya? Hahahaha. Eh, kau tidak menangis? Oh iya. Lovino 'kan anak kuat!

Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali aku menjajahmu? Tunggu sebentar, itu terdengar sangat salah. Kuulangi ya. Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Kau masih kecil sekali, mungkin hanya selututku! Kau dan Feli sangat mirip—orang-orang sampai susah membedakan kalian. Tapi bagiku kalian terlihat berbeda—Feli yang kalem dan kau yang beringas. Tapi kau tetap imut di mataku. Sekarang pun begitu, tenang saja. Cintaku pada Lovi sayang tidak akan pudar meski tempat dan waktu memisahkan.

Kau harus tahu sesuatu, Lovi. Mungkin kau sudah tahu, tapi aku merasa harus memberitahumu sendiri—meski tidak bisa bertatap langsung, meski harus lewat surat. Tidakkah aku menyedihkan? Hanya berani lewat surat? Tapi ah, yang ingin kusampaikan bukan ini. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, kau sangat berarti untukku. Lebih dari tomat-tomat itu. Lebih dari segala harta rampasanku di masa lampau. Kau tidak tahu akan sesakit apa diriku tanpa dirimu. Bahkan burung-burung yang di dekatku pun berkicau menyetujuinya.

Aku sangat berterima kasih atas abad-abad yang kita habiskan bersama, Lovi. Kau bersedia berada di sisiku meski nyatanya aku memisahkanmu dengan adik kembarmu. Aku menghargai tindakanmu waktu melindungiku dari orang-orang jahat yang ke rumahku (lalu kasus waktu aku sering berantem dengan Willem juga, ingat?). Aku menghargai kesetiaanmu untuk berada di sampingku meski aku sudah tidak memiliki hak kepemilikkan atas dirimu dan kau sudah merdeka—berdua dengan adikmu. Aku sangat menghargai waktu kita _siesta_ bersama, meski kau selalu mengompol. Aku sangat menghargai itu semua. Momen-momen itu adalah hartaku yang paling berharga. Kuharap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan menyimpan kenangan kita berdua dalam lubuk memorimu yang paling dalam, karena aku juga.

Ahaha, suratku kepanjangan ya? _Siento_! _Siento_! Aku akhiri di sini saja ya. Maaf telah menyita banyak waktu Lovi, untuk mengurusku ataupun untuk membaca suratku yang panjang. Akhir kata, _adios_ Lovi. Aku mencintaimu. Cintaku sedalam samudra, setinggi langit di angkasa, sebesar dunia, seluas jagad raya ini kepadamu, sampai akhir hayatku. Terima kasih atas segalanya, dan maaf karena aku menghabiskan jatah tomat kita untuk seminggu. Habis aku belum makan malam dan aku lapar sekali, jadi aku menyemilnya dan tanpa sadar sudah habis, hehe. Maaf ya! Aku janji akan membantumu memanennya besok! Dan hari ini aku pulang jam tujuh malam. Siapkan aku makanan yang enak ya! Kutunggu!

Salam tomat,

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.]

Lovino meremas kertas di hadapannya. Pantas saja hari ini si tomat-sialan masuk kerja lebih pagi. Pantas saja hari ini tumben-tumbenan dia nggak minta ciuman selamat pagi. PANTAS SAJA HARI INI DIA RELA MELEWATKAN TELENOVELA CANTIK-CANTIK RUBAH KESUKAANNYA.

"Ah! Lovi sayang ~ Tumben telepon. Kangen ya? Kau sudah lihat notesku?"

"KUHARAP KAU KENA KRISIS MONETER LAGI, TOMAT-SIALAN! JANGAN BERANI-BERANI PULANG KE RUMAH ATAU KUPOTONG _VITAL REGION-_MU!"

"Sa-salahku apa?!"

"PIKIRIN AJA SENDIRI. MATI KAU, _CHIGIIIIIIIII_!"

Ludwig harus rela tidur sendirian karena Feliciano jadi tempat curahan hati Antonio semalaman.

_-el extremo_

* * *

Adios (Spanish): Good bye

No (Spanish): No

Si (Spanish): Yes

Siesta (Italian): Nap

Siento (Spanish): Sorry

Willem biasanya jadi nama manusia Belanda.

* * *

_Np: Cinta Mati – Agnes Monica ft. Ahmad Dhani_

A/N: Merayakan Ahmad Dhani yang katanya mau potong—EH MAKSUDNYA BIWEEKLY 5 YOLOH. Semoga menghibur ^^


End file.
